A New Heir of Horrorland
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: Slappy wants a heir, but Sally hates the idea. But, Slappy hypnotizes her and create a baby by sleeping with her. Frustrated by this dirty trick, Sally found herself being sick everyday and recently sees that she is pregnant with Slappy's child! Sally will have to get through the 9 month pregnancy of holding a hybrid... Will this turn out a good birth or will it risk Sally's life?
1. Chapter 1

***Chapter 1: Missing in Life***

* * *

After turning 24, Sally felt different. Only on the outside. She's grown into a young lovely woman that every monster has ever seen in Horrorland. Her blonde hair is long and in curls, her body is thin, and her skin is soft like silk. The female monsters are a little jealous of her, because she is a queen and wife of the one and only, Slappy. Years of being a queen and wife, Sally still misses her family back home, who think she is dead. But Sally had some friends in Horrorland who are on her side and hate Slappy's rule of the park.  
Whenever Slappy is outside the mansion, Sally writes her diary to talk about what has been happening. Crazy, scary things. She always hides her diary in her dresser so Slappy won't find it. Sally still visits Madame Doom to check on her family. Of course, everything wasn't the same without their daughter they adopted since she was 5. Her brother is married to a woman somewhere Sally's age, and she is pregnant with a baby girl. If only Sally could contact them somehow... They think she is dead.

 _"Dear Diary,  
I'm 24 years old and I still feel so miserable. Being a Queen of Horrorland wasn't bad, but not happy about being married to a dummy, Slappy. He's still acting like a spoiled little thing. I haven't been abused by him for a while. Maybe because I always rather do what he wants me or us to do than being slapped. For a few days, he's been quiet and looks like he's been thinking to himself. I would ask what's troubling him, but I thought it would be best not to be nosey about it. Besides, why would I care? And I remember he turns human by using Monster Blood once in a while if we go dancing or eat something together. Is it really bad to say that I like him as a human? He looks cute. Boy, my feelings about him are confusing. Does he feel the same way?  
Anyway, things around here haven't changed a bit. Guess that's how it's going to be in Horrorland.  
\- Sally Carson."_

She closes her diary and place it in the drawer, hid it under her clothes. She went to the master bed in her nightgown that is white with long sleeves. She closes her eyes and fall asleep.

* * *

Slappy is lying on the couch, looking up at the ceiling as Clarissa the Gypsy is talking to him. Whenever Slappy had some troubles in mind, he comes to her and she finds answers to his problems.

"You saying you are bored with the same life?" Clarissa asked. "Well, does Sally feel the same way?"

"I don't know." Slappy replied. "Listen, since I watch her grow up, I wanted...to do something different, I've already done everything with her since she's the adult now. Parties, dances, and...that's it. I don't know what else is missing." Clarissa hummed in thought.

"Well, have you two went to Quick Sand Beach every summer? Or have you spend time together on the holidays?" Clarissa asked.

"Sally went to the beach, not me. And we did everything together." Slappy said. "One time I made her happy a few Christmases ago. Give her a tree, and I turn human for a first time and we dance." He sat up from the couch. "She's still upset that I took her away from her stupid family. And a little batty told me that her older brother is gonna be a daddy. Who wants to have kids?"

"Hmm. Do you want to have children someday? If you were human?" Clarissa asked, holding her hands together in thought. "Sally would be a great mother someday. Besides, she's old enough to be a mother." Slappy looked at her. Clarissa continued. "Think about it, sire, having a child could change everything. And you two will have a new heir. An heir of Horrorland. Maybe this child could take your place someday." Slappy would be disgusted, but again, he thought about it. Maybe that's something missing. A child. But, Slappy doesn't know how to be a parent or create a child. Unless he's human. The dummy looked up at the gypsy.

"Clarissa, this heir thing doesn't sound like a bad idea." He said, forming a smirk. "I've dealt with kids in the past, and...I could own one." He hopped down the couch, and turn back to Clarissa. "Don't tell Sally about this. I want to surprise her!" He rushed out the door. Clarissa smiled a little.

* * *

"Sally! Sally! Wake up!" Slappy demanded, shaking his wife awake. Sally gasped and turn back to see Slappy standing by her on the bed. "We need to talk." He said. Sally looked over at the clock.

"Slappy, it's 3 in the morning. Can this talk wait?"

"No. We need to discuss a new change now." Slappy said. Sally yawned and sat up a little.

"Change?"

"Yes. Now listen to me. Since things have been the same old thing, and I think we should...create something new." Slappy said. "Sally, I want us to create an heir." Sally stares at him in silent. She felt her heart skip like a jackhammer. Is he serious? Slappy waited for her to speak. "Well?"

"Why do you want a kid all of a sudden?" Sally asked in a serious tone. "It takes a lot of responsibility and good parenting."

"So you do want a kid?" Slappy asked. Sally glared at him.

"No." She said. "I don't want a kid. You're a dummy." Slappy narrowed his eyes at her.

"Watch it..." He growled.

"You're insane, Slappy. I don't want a child who will be a dummy like you. Besides, you don't have DNA." Sally said. She turned to the side. "Now, we're done talking about this. Good night." Slappy growled a little. He will have a child. It has to be his and Sally's. He must find a way to convince Sally to have a baby.

 _'I'll be human by using Monster Blood, and if I have to, I'll control my bride...'_ He thought evilly, his eyes glow.


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter 2: Wanna Make Babies?***

* * *

Sally sat in the living room, reading a novel while listening to music from the radio. As her eyes scan over the words of each page, she felt something sitting on the couch next to her. She turned to see Slappy sitting next to her with his eyes half lidded.

"Slappy." Sally greeted, going back to reading.

"Afternoon, my queen." Slappy greeted back. He sounds soft. "What're you reading?"

"Some...scary book I found." Sally replied, not looking at the dummy. "What do you want?"

"Oh nothing. I wanted to see what you are up to. I have nothing else to do since I am free today." Slappy said. He stood on the couch. "Say, I think there's something on your forehead. Let me look at it."

"Huh?" As Sally turned, Slappy headbutts her. Sally fell on the couch, dropping the book on the floor. Slappy chuckled.

"Too easy."

* * *

She opened her eyes, finding herself in the master bedroom. Candles are around the bed. When Sally pulled her arms, she found out that she was tied to the bed. Her wrists and ankles were tied up. But what caught her attention was that she is in her red nightgown with red undergarments. Sally struggles to escape the cuffs, but no avail. She knew this is Slappy's planning, and she didn't like it.

"Right on time." Slappy's voice said. Sally looked at the shadows and see Slappy now in human form. But he doesn't have a jacket, white shirt, red tie on. Just black pants. For the first time, Sally sees his bare chest. But the situation she's in is not what she wanted to be in. "You've been out for hours, and the sun is setting." Slappy spoke, brushing his dark brown hair with his comb, looking at his reflection in the mirror. "You wasted daylight, but the time here is good too."

"Slappy, whatever you are planning to do, I will make sure you-" Sally was cut off when Slappy uses his powers to choke her. "Ugh!"

"Bite your tongue." Slappy said to his bride. "I'll make sure you will obey me..." He releases her throat and came over to her. Sally glared up at him with her green eyes. "Just to make you feel any better, this is my first time too." Slappy said with a smirk. Sally's right eye twitched.

"You wanted to make a baby." She said. "It won't change anything."

"Wrong you are." Slappy said. "We need an heir. The child will someday take our place. I would rather have a son, wouldn't you agree?"

"You're insane." Sally whispered. "If I do have a kid, he or she will be afraid of you." Slappy sneered at her.

"We'll see about that, my dear." He told her. "Now, eyes on me." What Sally saw in Slappy's eyes are colors. Ring of colors. His pupils is there looking at her as the ring of colors continues. Green, black, and orange. He's hypnotizing her! Sally wanted to look away from those eyes, but couldn't. Her green eyes couldn't look away. Slappy giggled. "What colors do you see, Sally?" He asked, stroking her blonde hair with his left hand.

"O-oh...uhh..." Sally mumbled. "Green...black...and...orange..."

"Good, good." Slappy said. "Now, keep your eyes on mine. And listen to my voice." Sally obliged. Slappy can see that she is starting to relax. Soon her mind will be in his control. "Relax. Let go of your anger. Listen to my every command."

"Yes...master." Sally said in a soft tone. Slappy chuckled a bit. After a minute, Slappy's glassy eyes are back to normal. And Sally is under his spell. Slappy climbed on top of her.

"Let us begin..." He hissed. And the night goes on...

* * *

Morning arrived in Horrorland, a very nice morning. But not for one person. Sally opened her eyes and see the morning sun beaming through the balcony doors. When she rubbed her eyes, she felt something sleeping next to her. Her eyes move over to see Slappy, still in human form, sleeping soundly next to her. Sally covered her naked body with the sheets, and looked over at Slappy again in silent. What the heck happened last night?! She looked down to see the clothes on the floor. Her red nightgown and undergarments, and Slappy's clothes. He didn't...did he? Sally looked at her shoulders, breasts and hips to see bite marks. A thought of Slappy doing that to her makes her wanna throw up. Bruises on her back, and few faint lines of scratches here and there.

"Oh god..." Sally whispered, getting out of bed and rushing over to the bathroom. She started the shower and jump in, feeling the warm water hitting her. She grabbed the soap and rub it all over her body in a quick pace. Slappy touched her! That's disgusting! And she didn't even remember what he did to her. "That sick dummy!" Sally growled. "He's gonna get it!"  
After taking a long shower to get clean, she walked out of the bathroom with a black towel wrapped around her body, Slappy is no longer in bed. He stood in front of the mirror, all dress in the tuxedo. His human form isn't up yet.

"Morning, Sally." Slappy said, casually.

"What the hell did you do to me?!" Sally yelled. "What did you do?!" Slappy smirked, looking at her anger expression from the reflection.

"Good, you don't remember." He said.

"Remember what? You didn't do what-"

"You stupid woman." Slappy said. "I said we will create an heir, so...we did. But, I have to 'tame' you to do so." Sally came up to him and slapped him in the face. Slappy turned to her, snarling at the action she did to him. He grabbed her by the throat, pinning her to the wall. "If you get any ideas of getting rid of _my_ child, you will suffer! And I will keep mating you in order to make a child!" He releases her by hitting her head against the wall. Sally coughed a bit and look up at Slappy who storms out of the room.

"Bastard..." Sally coughed. "I can't believe him."

* * *

Later that night, Sally locked herself in the bedroom in case Slappy was in human form again to force himself on her. She doesn't know if he's back as a dummy or not. Depends how much Monster Blood he uses. Before Sally could get into bed, she felt something in her stomach. She rushed in the bathroom, closes the door and went over to the toilet. She throws up in the toilet. The vomit is green. Gross. Sally continues to vomit, trying to avoid the horrible smell. As she was puking, she hears a knock on the door of the bathroom.

"Sally, you alright?" A voice asked. It was Slappy. Of course he can teleport by light flashes to get in anywhere. "You sick?"

"Go away!" Sally yelled. She flushes the toilet and pukes again. She flushes again, and breath hard. "Oh god...that was disgusting." She groaned, holding her stomach. A thought struck her. She couldn't be pregnant already. There's no way.


	3. Chapter 3

***Chapter 3: A Pregnancy Miscarriage***

* * *

The next afternoon, Sally is in the doctor's room for checkup. She is sitting on the berth, hands on her lap, biting her lower lip. She is nervous. She came alone to the doctor to make sure she is not pregnant. She doesn't want to be. The female ghoul walked in with results.

"Well?" Sally asked. "Is it negative? Please tell it's negative."

"Forgive me for saying this to you, mistress, but...it's positive." The ghoul said, holding the paperwork. Sally froze. Her heart felt like it stopped. The words repeated in her mind. Positive. Sally held her head, groaning in disappointment. This is a nightmare to her. She's holding a child of Slappy. And...how is it possible that she is already pregnant?

"When will it be born?" Sally asked in a low voice.

"Oh, it'll be born somewhere between September and October." The ghoul nurse replied. "Master Slappy will be thrilled by the news."

"He would." Sally said. The ghoul notices that she isn't happy with the pregnancy.

"Are you alright, your grace?"

"No. I'm not." Sally said. She got off of the berth and left the room to leave the building. She feels eyes on her as she walks by the monsters who wait in the room. As Sally left the doctor's, she turned to see a couple with their baby. The baby looks almost as if it's 8 months old. The father gave the baby a teddy bear with horns and fangs. The baby took the toy and giggled through the pacifier. Sally turned away from them and go to the Haunted Car where the horror awaits.

"Mansion?" He asked. Sally nodded at him and got in the back of the car. The horror got in the seat and drive down the road. "So, how'd it go?"

"Bad."

"No baby?"

"Yes. There is going to be a baby, you horror. I'm just not happy with the news." Sally said with a look. "I'm already pregnant, and the baby will be born either September or October. 9 months of torture." The horror didn't say anything back as he drives his queen back to the mansion.

* * *

After arriving back, Sally was greeted by Slappy who was waiting desperately for the results. As she told him that the results are positive, Slappy let out a cheerful giggle and hop up and down around Sally's legs. He's like a kid. Sally waited for Slappy to finish the celebration of his, looking down at him with a look in her eyes. She knows he's planning to announce the whole park that he and Sally are having an heir. Everyone will be thrilled, right?

"This is wonderful news! So, when's the kid gonna be born?" Slappy asked, looking up at Sally.

"Between September and October." Sally plainly replied.

"Excellent! We will have a perfect child! He will be as great as me someday!" Slappy said full of pride.

"How do you know the baby will be a boy? The nurse only gave me the results of my pregnancy. We won't know the gender until 3 or 4 months." Sally said.

"A son will be a good choice. Ohh! Get ready for the baby shower I planned for you and the ladies here in a couple weeks! I want great gifts for my child!" Slappy said and rush up the stairs. "Sally, come up here! I found a good room for the kid of ours! A good view of Horrorland and everything! Oh, I'm so excited!" Sally sighed in annoyance and walked upstairs. This will be a long year.  
Slappy was standing in the guest room with a grin, pointing each spot of where the crib/bed is gonna be at, toy chest, etc. Sally sat in the chair, listening to Slappy's rabbling.

 _'Never see him look this happy. I doubt that he'll be a good parent. He'll only use a child.'_ Sally thought.

"What should I name my son?" Slappy asks himself, pacing around. "Oh, I know! Slappy Jr.!" Sally sighed.

"No. No juniors, Slappy. One dummy is enough." She said. Slappy glared at her.

"Hey!"

"If we have a girl?" Sally asked.

"Ugh...I've been owned by many girls for years. You do the girl names." Slappy said.

"I'm good at picking boys' names." Sally said. "If we do have a son, I'll name him either Jackson, Gabe, or Michael."

"Huh. Michael isn't a bad name." Slappy said, raising a brow. "The son will be named Michael. Mikey for short. Heh." Sally shrugged. She left the guest room that will soon to be the baby's room. Slappy watched her leave in silent.

 _'She's not happy about this, but having a child will change everything.'_ He thought.

* * *

 _*4 months later...*_

Sally's stomach isn't big yet, but she feels the baby. What really scares her is that every night her stomach from the inside glows green... When she visits the doctor's again, all they told her is that it's normal. How is glowing inside the stomach normal? Could be a monster thing. Sally then realizes something. Slappy uses Monster Blood to be human, he forces himself on her, and his sperm goes in Sally's womb. That also means the baby will be a hybrid. Half human. Half monster. The child has blood mixed with human and monster.  
After weeks of pregnant months ago, Sally had to have a baby shower to receive gifts. Of course, the female monsters, ghouls, horrors, vampires, and ghosts give her tons of presents for the baby. Clothes, toys, crib, blankets, and other things that a baby needs. Though Sally is worried about some certain toys they give her, they look dangerous and intimating. But, it's Horrorland.  
The baby room is dark. Very dark. The walls were painted black with skulls. A crib was by the window, a wardrobe was filled with baby clothes, and toys huddled up in the corner of the room. Sally doesn't know if the baby will be frightened by all of this. It'll have nightmares for life.  
Speaking of nightmares, things have gone wrong...

It was late at night in the mansion. Sally was sleeping peacefully in bed, on her side, stomach glowing faintly. The light is going out inside, and it's gone. Sally's eyes shot open and quickly sat up. She held her stomach with both hands. She let out a cry of agony and rush in the bathroom. Before she reaches for the toilet, she feels something warm and wet.

"SLAPPY!" She screamed. Her hands reached below and see blood land on her fingers. "Oh god...!" She choked.

"What's going on?" Slappy asked, coming in. He froze at the doorway and see blood all over the floor. But, that's not the only thing it shocked him. A fetus. A tiny fetus. "Oh my lord..." Slappy whispered. Sally caught her breath and look down and gasped in fear. The fetus isn't moving. Sally couldn't believe what happened. She got a miscarriage.

"Oh god..." Sally gagged, turning away, facing the toilet. She began to puke after seeing a gruesome sight. Slappy continues to stare at the fetus that is dead on the bloody floor. He slowly turned his head over to Sally who finished puking. He made a glare.

"What have you done?!" He yelled, coming over to her and gave her a hard slap with the back of the hand. Sally fell back and touched her face that stings from the action Slappy did to her. "What have you done to my child?!" He yelled, grabbing her hair.

"Ahh! Slappy, let go of me!" Sally cried out, pulling away. "I haven't done anything! I was sleeping and then I feel so much pain and this happen!"

"Was your tummy glowing when it happened?!" Slappy asked.

"...No." Sally replied. Slappy turned his head away and sighed. They both look at the fetus in silent. Sally looked over at the dummy who is depressed by this. She places her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry." She said. Slappy moved away from her and left the bathroom. Sally sighed a bit and stand back up, using the wall for support. She left a disgusting scene to find Slappy. She closes the bathroom door, never wanting to go back in until it's cleaned up. The child is gone...


	4. Chapter 4

***Chapter 4: Close Calls***

* * *

In the human world outside of Horrorland, Brad was sitting in the living room of his own house, watching tv while his wife is resting in her room. She was going to labor anytime this month, so Brad had to be with her in the house and get a few days off of work. Brad looked over at the picture when he was 17 at the time. With his parents and foster sister, Sally, who was 14 at the time before she was "missing". The man picked up the picture and sighed a little, looking at it. The 14 year old Sally in the photo was smiling, wearing a green top with jeans with her blonde hair up in a ponytail. Before Slappy lands in her life and ruins it. Brad bit his lower lip from quivering.

"Sal...I hope you're still okay. Wish I could just get you out of that creepy Horrorland and destroy that stupid dummy." He says to himself. "Everyone thinks you're gone for good. I believe you're still alive. Your friends miss you, I miss you, our parents miss you. Everybody misses you." He puts the picture back on the table and rests on the couch. "Wish I could see you..."

"Honey?" A female voice called. Brad looked up to see his pregnant wife coming over to him. She has long brown hair, brown eyes, and her stomach is big. She sat next to her husband. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm...I'm fine." Brad said. The wife looked at him with worry. She knew that Brad is not okay. The man sighed in defeat. "Just thinking about my sister." He said. "It's hard to see that she's been gone for years."

"Oh, Brad." His wife said, rubbing his shoulder. "You told me so much about her. I'm very sorry for your loss." Brad turned to her, and made a small nod. He couldn't tell her the real truth about Sally's disappearance. She wouldn't believe that a dummy kidnaps a girl and marries her in Horrorland. "You need some rest."

"But, what if your water broke?" Brad asked.

"I'll wake you. I'll be reading a book or something. Besides, this little one won't let me sleep anyway." His wife said, chuckling a little. Brad helped his wife up and they walk to their bedroom. Brad was lying next to his wife who is stroking his hair lovingly, same with her stomach. Brad closes his eyes and drift off to sleep.

* * *

Slappy was pacing back and forth outside the door where Sally is being held at. They arrived at the hospital after what happened last night. Slappy couldn't believe this. Sally got a miscarriage. Their child is gone. Slappy was angry with Sally, believing that she killed the baby with magic, but Sally kept telling the dummy that she didn't do anything. She doesn't have a cold heart to kill an infant.  
The door opened and revealed a horror nurse. She looked down at Slappy who looks up at her.

"Master Slappy, come inside please. You need to see this." The nurse said, returning in the room. Slappy walked inside and see Sally lying on the rest bed with a ultra sound by her. Slappy looked at the screen and see something. "You had twins, but one of them died last night and causes a miscarriage." The nurse said, pointing at the ultra sound. Slappy's glassy eyes are wide.

"Twins? Wow."

"I'm sorry for your loss, sire, but you still have a survivor." The nurse said, smiling. Sally looked over at Slappy who climbed on the bed and look at the screen. The baby was seen, moving a little. Slappy smiled a little.

"Huh. So tiny."

"So, your queen only has 5 months left to give birth to your son." The nurse says, turning to the dummy. Slappy let out a gasp. Sally looked at him.

"A son?" He asked. "We're having a son! A prince! Yes! Yes!" Slappy let out a giggle. Sally rolled her eyes at him. He doesn't seem to care that he lost a twin child that died. "Since we are having a boy, he will be named Michael! Like we planned!" Slappy said.

"Yeah..." Sally said. Slappy stared at her. He raises a brow at her.

"What's the matter?"

"You had to ask that question?"

"You seem down, so I have to wonder." Slappy replied. Sally turned to him.

"The twin died last night!" Sally said with a tone in her voice. "It died and...now you only care about the little survivor inside me! Losing one child is one thing, and you should at least care! And you blamed me last night for having a miscarriage and you think I killed it! I wouldn't do such a damn thing to a baby! But this thing inside me right now...is no baby! It's a monster...like you!" Slappy stood there in shock. Sally never outbursts like that to him. Ever. The dummy looked down at the floor. Sally sighed and held her head. "Oh god..." She groaned. "Never felt this angry in my life..." Slappy looked back at her, placing his wooden hand on her arm.

"Sally, I...I'm sorry-"

"Don't. You're not sorry. You're never sorry." Sally says pulling away from his touch. "Just...leave me alone. I don't want to see you or talk to you." She turned to her side, looking at the ultra sound. "Be grateful that this thing is alive..." She muttered. Slappy made a sneer and stormed out of the room.

 _'How dare she! How dare she spoke to me like that!'_ He thought angrily. He's now outside the hospital, kicking the empty can away from his feet. 5 months till his child is born, and Sally calls it a thing and monster. Monster. What a word for a child that wasn't born yet.


	5. Chapter 5

***Chapter 5: A Horror Birth***

* * *

 _"Dear Diary,  
It's been hell. What happened last night was horrible. I got a miscarriage, but it turns out to be one of the twins. So, the little one inside me survived. Slappy doesn't seem to care about the twin's death. He's thrilled that we're having a son who is a fighter. Yes, I'm holding Slappy's son. Which he will be named Michael. I have a feeling that he will be a hybrid. Half human, half...monster. Yes, monster. No way a child could be a dummy like Slappy, right?  
Anyway, I have trouble sleeping tonight because this thing won't let me. Slappy hasn't spoken to me since I blow up at him at the hospital. He's mad, but...he can't hurt me. Was it bad to say that this baby keeps me safe from being abused? I don't know.  
Well, I should try to get some sleep before I really lose it.  
_ _\- Sally Carson."_

She closes the diary and put it away and went to bed. Her stomach is glowing green, not as bright like before, still the baby is alive. She rubs her stomach a little.

* * *

Slappy is sitting at a table, holding the cards in his hands. Around the table are a few friends of his. Curly, Murder the Clown, Count Nightwing, and Khor-Ru. The four friends are talking to each other while playing poker, laughing at each other's jokes and stories they share. But Slappy only listened in silent, not bothering to talk. The skeleton with a Mohawk turned to the dummy.

"What's the matter, Slappy? You seem quiet." He said.

"Yeah, you usually love to brag!" Murder said with a nasty grin.

"How's the queen?" Nightwing asked. The mummy prince only grunted an moaned. Slappy places his cards down.

"I don't want to talk about it. Sally was...not doing great since she...yelled at me today and...I decided not to see her until morning." He said. "She thinks I don't care about having a kid. Of course I do! The child of mine will be born in a couple months and...one of the twins died from miscarriage. Sally told me that I don't care about the deceased one." The creatures looked at each other in silent, and look back at their cards. Slappy made a glare at them. "You all think the same thing?!" He asked raising a voice.

"Ehh..." Khor-Ru grunted.

"Don't you remember what you did to children years ago before you were chosen to become the ruler of Horrorland?" Nightwing asked. "You make them your slaves, you abuse them, and almost marries one of them until the crazy doll destroyed you."

"I think you wanted a child to show off." Curly added. "Besides, he won't be taking your place one day. Sally will one day die, because she's a human, and you will live on forever. The child will be...oh I don't know, aging as well. He will be born as a hybrid. We never had a hybrid here before."

"And that makes him even better!" Slappy exclaimed. "He will be the most powerful creature of all!" He began to cackle. The creatures stare at him in silent. Slappy finished laughing and brought up the cards. "And by the way...full house!" He shows his friends his winning cards and brought in the tokens. Curly adjusted his glasses.

"Be careful, dude. Being drunk with power isn't pretty for a kid." He said. Slappy rolled his eyes at him.

* * *

It's Halloween night, and Sally's stomach is big. Anytime she will be in labor. She is sitting on the balcony, listening to screams of joy from the creatures, and screams from humans. Every Halloween, Horrorland is twice as scary to celebrate a favorite holiday. The Jack O' Lanterns have been around more often this month, their faces lit up from the inside. Sally took a sip of water as she watches the view of the amusement park. After taking a gulp, she let out a grunt. She dropped her glass. It shatters on the balcony. She stood up, holding her stomach, and she feels wet.

"Oh god..." She groaned in pain. "Slappy!" A living dummy rushed in and sees Sally holding her stomach. "Slappy! It's...it's time!"

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure! Take me to the hospital now!" Sally cried. "Oh god, this hurts too much!"

"Okay, just...hang on!" Slappy rushed out of the room. Sally wonders where he was going. She calls for him, stumbles in the bedroom. After seconds, Slappy came in with a male horror. He picked her up and took her out of the room and rush down the stairs as Slappy follows. "I can't wait! Our boy will be born! And it's Halloween night, that's even better!" Slappy said in excitement.  
The horror placed Sally in the back of the Haunted Car and Slappy climbed inside. The horror rushed in the front seat and started the car. Slappy placed his wooden hands on the stomach.

"I never want to do this again, Slappy! You better enjoy the first born!" Sally said. "I never been in pain before!"

"After months of waiting, our son will be good enough!" Slappy said. So, the car drove them away from the property to head down to the hospital.

 **XX**

Screaming was heard in the delivery room, and creatures hear it. Sally was lying on the berth, gripping on the bars, sweat dripping from her forehead. Slappy was by her side by sitting on a table, watching the nurse horrors who are between Sally's legs. They are telling her to push. Sally gritted her teeth and let out a cry of agony. The pain was too much to handle while she was pushing, but she feels something coming out of her.

"I see the head! Keep going!" The nurse said. "Push! Push, Sally!"

"I am pushing!" Sally screamed. Slappy sneered at her and looked over at the nurses.

"Don't mind her bad manners, she's just in pain." He said. The nurses looked down to see the head coming out of Sally. The queen made a final big push, letting out a scream. She collapse on the berth, breathing hard. Slappy leaned over, trying to see his newborn son. The horror nurse held a newborn baby with both clawed hands. The baby is not moving.

"Is...is he-" Slappy was about to finish until he hears a cough from a baby. The newborn baby boy is coughing to breath, and let out a cry. Sally lifted her head up after hearing a sound she thought she never hear. The nurses took the baby out to get him cleaned up and be wrapped in a blanket. Slappy looked down at Sally who rests her head on the pillow. "He's finally born. My son. Michael." He said. Sally didn't say anything. She is exhausted from all this. She's been in pain for a long time. Now it's over.  
After a few minutes, a nurse came in with Michael who is cleaned up and now wrapped in a blue blanket. She shows the new parents the baby.

"It's a healthy baby hybrid." She said. Sally slowly sat up and look at the baby. The nurse hands her the son and left the room. Slappy looked down at the baby by climbing down to next to Sally to see him better. The dummy smiled.

"Hybrid. Doesn't look like it on the outside." He said. "Only a hybrid on the inside." Sally didn't say anything. She stares at her son who started to open his eyes at last. Her heart skips. Michael's eyes are green like hers. And Slappy was right about one thing. He may not look like a hybrid, but he is on the inside. Michael looks human like Sally. Dark brown hair like Slappy's wooden hair. "Wow, he has your eyes. I see you in those eyes." Slappy said. But, he notices something on the left eye. A scar next the eye. "Where did the scar come from?!" Slappy asked with a look.

"Huh?" Sally looked down and see the scar as well. "Oh...how did he-" A doctor ghoul came in to see them looking at their son with concern.

"Ah, I see the prince is born. Sorry if I'm interrupting." The ghoul was about to leave until Slappy stopped him.

"Hey! Why does my son have a scar?" He asked. The ghoul turned to him and Sally. He swallowed hard. He knows something. Slappy glared at him. "Answer me."

"Well..." The ghoul started uneasy. "Since Sally here had a miscarriage, and when we put on the ultra sound on her, we...see a scar on your son. What we discovered about what happened in the womb, it seems that the twin was fighting the other, and...your son fought it back and made it die by miscarriage. Seems like the twins you almost had don't like each other. But luckily that this little one here survived and born at last." The ghoul exclaimed. Sally was stunned by this. How come they've never told them this before? That made Sally worry about Michael now. Was he an evil little thing like Slappy? Or...was the twin trying to hurt him in the womb? Both hybrids don't like each other, and one of them must go from the womb months ago. That was scary. The ghoul left the new parents alone. Slappy sighed and turn back to his son who closes his eyes.

"That was something." He said. "Sally, what do you think?" Sally didn't reply to him. She gently strokes Michael's head with her fingers. She turned to the dummy with a serious look on her face.

"I don't care anymore, but...Michael is...my son." She said. Slappy looked at her. "Maybe the twin tried to kill him. Michael has this scar for a reason. He could be innocent." Sally continued.

"...What are you saying?" Slappy wondered.

"I'm saying...I will do whatever it takes to protect him." Sally said. Slappy formed a smirk.

"I knew it. I knew it." He says. "You started to care for my son."

"He also has my blood!" Sally said. "I may not know how to be a parent, but I will always be there for Michael. He's my son! I'll be a parent that he will ever look up to." Slappy narrowed his eyes at her.

"You're trying to steal him away?!"

"I told you before. Being a parent takes a lot of responsibility." Sally told him. "Listen, if you want to be a real parent to him, you will have to take care of him if I am not around. By the time we go home, you will have to act like a parent. Michael will need a lot of attention since he is just a newborn." Slappy looked at his son, then to Sally.

"You mean by feeding him, change his diapers and whatnot?!" He asked. Sally nodded at him.

"But, you will have to be human. Who knows if Michael is afraid of you as a dummy?" She asked forming a smirk. Slappy glared at her. "And also...no abusing the child! He will be twice as afraid of you." Sally said.

"Alright, alright. Fine." Slappy said. "I won't do anything stupid or...being a control freak. But I will still control what I do for you, okay?"

"...Deal." Sally said.

* * *

 ***Author's Note: Okay, I don't know if you all want me to continue this story or not. It depends. If you all want me to continue, I'll write one more chapter for you all. If not, then this will be the last chapter. The reason why I wrote this is because after reading "Son of Slappy", it was sort of bad, and the ending is terrible. It's my opinion, but I still like to collect the Slappy books I could find. Anyway, after you guys make your decisions, I'll be writing Michael's story sometime this summer.  
Thanks for reading and please review!*  
**


	6. Chapter 6

***Epilogue***

* * *

 _10 years later..._

In the world of humans, there is a orphanage that holds children who lost their parents. But one child does have one parent. That child is a girl with long red hair with a blonde streak. Her face has freckles, and her eyes are gray.  
The girl is named Annie Wood. She is sitting in the room where she's supposed to meet her long lost parent. The door opens and revealed a tall man wearing a hood. Annie watches the man in silent. He took a seat across from her. The man smiled at her.

"Hello, Annie." He said.

"Hello." The girl greeted back. "So, they told me that you're supposed to be my real father? If so, where have you been the whole time?" The man chuckled at her.

"I have to wait for a while to get you back. Your birth mother gave you up and dump you here instead of waiting for years for me to meet you." He told her. "I've been searching all over for you. I want us to go to our new home until the time is right to get a new one." Annie raises a eyebrow at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about..." The man reached for his pocket and hand her the map of an amusement park. "Horrorland." He finished. Annie looked down at the map. "What happens recently is that my brother's child just turned 10. He's the same age as you."

"I have an uncle and cousin?" Annie asked. "How could I not know about this?"

"Because..." Then, the man took off his hood and climbed on the table and the green aura appears around him. He turns into a dummy. He is no other than Wally Wood. Annie backed away in fright, but in awe. "You are a hybrid like your cousin! You are half human, half monster!" Wally said.

"What...?"

"Yes. You are a monster disguised as a human. You have power like I have, and you can control what you wish." Wally said, forming a wicked smile. "You could be as powerful as your weak cousin, Michael."

"Okay, you're freaking me out, dummy man." Annie said, trying to reach for the door, but Wally dashed in front of her, blocking the exit.

"I'm telling you the truth, kid. Here...let me show you..." His blue eyes glow and Annie's gray eyes slowly turn green. They see each other's memories. Wally's memories of being owned by one of the twins. He vomits everywhere on stage, strangles a dog, and being steamrolled by a steamroller. Annie's eyes turn back to her normal color. Wally formed a smirk. "Do you believe me now?" He asked. Annie slowly nodded in awe.

"It's...true. We are connected. Related. You use this Monster Blood to turn into human to cover your true form." She said. "So, I am a hybrid. I'm your daughter." Wally let out a cackle.

"Yes you are." He said. "Now, let's get you out of this dump. I'll take you to my home that is for time being. And we will be in Horrorland. Your uncle took my crown." Annie follows her father out of the room and spotted the owner of the orphanage. Before the owner could do anything, Wally has his hand out and the woman started to choke and fell on the floor. "Don't worry, she's alive. She won't wake up till morning." Wally said to Annie who stares at the body. "Let's go!" Wally took Annie out to the exit doors. While they are outside, Annie looks at the orphanage one last time. She won't be returning.

"I am free at last. My new life starts now." She says forming a smirk on her face. She follows Wally down the gates to leave the territory. Someday, they will take Horrorland.

* * *

 ***Fin***


End file.
